


Breach

by Azazel, KwonGeeYong (Kimya)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood and Injury, Consent Issues, Dark!Jiyong, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mildly sadistic behavior, Nyongtory, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/KwonGeeYong
Summary: In the wake of plagerism accusations Jiyong does something he can't take back.





	1. Breach

Getting in to the dorm at roughly 3am Seungri expected everyone to be asleep but by the time the lack of shoes in the entryway catches up with his jetlagged brain it is too late to turn back. A shiver races up his spine at the slurred "Maknae?" from the living room. The room is dark but for the flickering of the TV. Jiyong is slumped on the couch, blond hair sticking up in all directions like he'd been running his hands thru it all night. Seungri doesn't doubt that he had been. It is a strange nervous habit Jiyong can't quite seem to shake. But at the moment that doesn't concern Seungri. What does is the bottle wedged between Jiyong's thighs. Seungri is no fool, he had seen the headlines and heard from his hyungs about the scandal. Plagerism. A dirty word, and one he knows could never apply to Jiyong no matter what any netizens or news reporters had to say.

Youngbae had texted him saying it was bad and to expect the worst but even still... He hadn't thought to expect this. His leader looks, for lack of a better term, bleak. Defeated. His normally bright, warm, brown eyes seem dull and flat as he stares at Seungri standing in the doorway. 

Seungri doesn't even know how to begin, what conversation he should pick up first but in the end it doesn't matter. Jiyong takes all options away with a casual flick of his wrist, beckoning Seungri to him. Seungri forgoes slippers and shuffles over in just his socks. Youngbae would be furious if he saw him but he can't worry about that. Jiyong's eyes track him across the room and he feels a chill. He thinks that must be what it means when people say they felt someone walked over their grave.

He sits on the edge of the couch, close to Jiyong but not touching. He can still feel Jiyong staring.

"They're saying I'm a fraud, maknae. A no-talent hack. What do you think?"

Seungri clenches his hands into fists until his knuckles are white. He can't meet Jiyong's eyes but there is steel in his voice when he answers, "They're wrong. Hyung, you are one of the most talented, original people I know and you don't copy anyone. People copy _you_."

Jiyong hums under his breath and tips the bottle up to his lips, downing the last of the liquid in one long pull. He sets the empty bottle on the low coffee table with dull thunk and turns to face Seungri. "Of course maknae would say that. Maknae loves me. Right?"

Seungri hesitates for the briefest second, something in Jiyong's voice making him second-guess his answer. He glances up at Jiyong but his face is blank so he goes with his first answer of, "Yes, hyung."

Jiyong folds his feet underneath himself and leans closer to Seungri. He's wearing loose cotton sleep pants and an even looser white tank top. Seungri can see the defined ridges and valleys of his ribs where they come together with his breastbone. He can almost count the beats of Jiyong's heart just by looking at his chest. His own heartbeat speeds up significantly when Jiyong reaches over and wraps long fingers around his thigh. He feels like he's being pinned in place, a butterfly stuck to a board with a pin, when he finally meets Jiyong's eyes. As often as Jiyong scolds him he has never seen anger like what is glaring back at him. It's a cold fury that makes Jiyong seem empty. He can taste the liquor in Jiyong's mouth when leans over and jams their lips together. He winces and tries to pull away as Jiyong bites his lips but Jiyong grabs his shirt with one hand and his hair with the other, forcing Seungri to stay put while he attacks his mouth. He doesn't pull back until he can taste the copper of Seungri's bloody lip over the sharp tang of alcohol. Jiyong's eyes follow his thumb as it swipes over Seungri's bottom lip, smearing blood and saliva. Seungri can't help but think his blood on Jiyong's too pale lips makes them look like roses. The image is completed when Jiyong smiles, exposing sharp teeth like thorns.

"That's right, because maknae is mine."

Alarm bells are sounding in Seungri's mind, sending his thoughts racing. He's never seen this side of his leader, never even heard of something like this happening. Looking at Jiyong he sees a stranger.

Jiyong leans in again with a soft, almost sweet, sweep of his tongue over Seungri's lips followed quickly by a vicious yank to his hair that forces his head back, exposing his throat. Seungri can hear him muttering to himself as uses his teeth to leave marks across the skin of his neck.

"Maknae is mine. The others left but maknae came back." He starts scrabbling at Seungri's clothes, pulling his shirt up until it tangles between them. He snarls and leans back, jerking the fabric so Seungri has to either lift his arms or let the shirt be torn from his body.

With the shirt out of the way Jiyong slides down, leaving a trail of bite marks in his wake. Seungri flinches each time teeth find skin but he can't bring himself to put a stop to it. He isn't even sure Jiyong would hear or listen if he tried.

Suddenly Jiyong is using both hands to shove him onto his back, brooking no argument as he puts his entire weight behind the movement. Seungri wraps his hands around the couch cushion to keep from pushing Jiyong away as he moves back up to kiss him again. He whimpers into Jiyong's open mouth when his split lip is bruised further. It isn't until Jiyong reaches for his belt that Seungri is bold enough to speak. 

"Hyung, wait."

Jiyong slides the leather thru the buckle and moves on to the buttons of Seungri's fly, quickly working each little metal tab free.

"Hyung, please, slow down."

Finally the last button pops open and Jiyong begins working both jeans and underwear down Seungri's legs. His cock lays flaccid, almost like it's afraid to draw attention to itself, but Jiyong doesn't seem to notice. Denim and cotton fall to the floor and Jiyong pulls and pushes until Seungri's legs are spread around him. There is no way to miss the tenting of Jiyong's sleep pants. He levers himself up just enough push them down his legs, freeing his half-hard cock. Seungri doesn't realize he is trying to move away until Jiyong's hand on his thigh stops him in his tracks. Jiyong crawls over him licking the palm of his free hand before reaching down to stroke himself.

Seungri is panting, staring down between their bodies as Jiyong shifts and lowers his hips. He lets out a sharp sound as Jiyong pushes against his clenched entrance. Jiyong flicks his eyes up to Seungri's face and glares, growling, "Maknae is _mine_."

Seungri's pained whine echoes through the dorm as he is breached. All of the muscle aches and soreness of long hours practicing choreography could not prepare him for the searing pain of being fucked raw. His hands shake and the muscles in his stomach and thighs tremble. He can feel tears soaking into the fine hairs at his temples and he can hear a high keening sound that it takes him a moment to realize is coming from within himself.

He tries to think back to other times they've done this, times when Jiyong was careful. Times when he wanted to belong to his leader in this way and every other. He can't remember it ever feeling like this.

Jiyong works his hips in small, tight circles, leaning down to cover Seungri's body with his own. Breathy grunts wash over Seungri's chest and shoulder but he can't look away from the ceiling. 

The sting when Jiyong finishes barely manages to distract Seungri from his blurry staring contest with the dingy, flaking ceiling tiles. He takes a shaky breath that turns into a gasp of pain as Jiyong pulls out.

He is not expecting it when Jiyong nuzzles the dip between his clavicles and reaches up to deliver a playful bite to his chin. His skin feels cold everywhere Jiyong isn't touching. He can feel his own pulse throbbing in the abused tissue of his rectum as the muscles struggle to return to normal. He can also feel what seems like every drop of Jiyong's cum as it oozes out of him and drips into the couch. A stray thought about how much Youngbae is going to chew him out flits through his mind and he latches into it like a lifeline. Anything to not think about what just happened. Jiyong lays his head on Seungri's chest right over his heart, words more garbled than ever, "Maknae loves me no matter what, right?"

Seungri hears someone answer, "Always, hyung," and he's pretty sure it was him but he can't stop shaking long enough to concentrate on the voice.

Jiyong sighs and slips his sleep pants back over his hips then shifts so he is tucked against Seungri's side with an arm and a leg thrown over his chest and thigh respectively. His voice is groggy and comes out muffled by Seungri's shoulder, "Good cause maknae is mine and I don't know what I'd do if maknae didn't love me anymore."


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BigBang members deal with the fallout of what Jiyong has done.

The first thing Jiyong becomes aware of is that his head is pounding. That’s not a new thing, he’s been drinking way too much lately, and hangovers are a part of his morning routine right now. The second thing he notices is that he’s on the couch. He usually prefers to pass out in bed, his own or his maknae’s. Both of which are basically his. The last thing he notices is that Seungri is laying stiff as a corpse in his arms. His body is warm, but Seungri’s muscles are so tense it feels like he’s holding a block of wood.

Jiyong groans and sits up, one hand going to his head. “Wha-“ then he notices Seungri is naked, and there’s vivid marks down his neck and on his chest. Hickies aren’t abnormal when they’re together, Jiyong likes marking his maknae up, it reminds him and everyone else who Seungri belongs to. But these don’t look like hickies, he can see where his teeth broke the skin in more than one spot. Most alarming though is the blood. There’s some dried on Seungri’s bottom lip and smeared down his chin. It’s speckled down his neck on chest, but what makes Jiyong’s blood run cold is the hint of it smeared on Seungri’s inner thighs, along with what he knows is dried come.

“Oh fuck,” Jiyong whispers as it comes rushing back. Seungri’s eyes wide and terrified, Seungri’s pleading voice asking Jiyong to slow down, pushing his way inside Seungri with no preperation, and nothing to ease the way. The loud pained cries Seungri made as Jiyong fucked him raw and way too hard echo in his head and Jiyong’s stomach lurches. “Fuck,” he scrambles off the couch, knocking Seungri onto the floor in the process.

Seungri screams in pain, and Jiyong’s stomach twists again, he makes it the bathroom, but not to the toilet. Bile, alcohol, and who knows what else in his stomach comes up all over the floor. His legs shake and he manages not to fall in his own puddle of vomit. Jiyong crawls to the toilet, Seungri’s whimpers from the living room echoing in his ears.

“Oh, god, what the fuck is wrong with me?” he’s sick again, his throat burning and his eyes watering as his body tries to expel everything in his stomach. He needs someone, he needs Youngbae, Youngbae will know what to do. Jiyong stumbles to his feet, and makes it out into the living room. Seungri is curled in a ball on the floor, arms wrapped around himself, and Jiyong can hear the hitch in his breath that means he’s crying.

Jiyong’s phone is on the living room table and he grabs it and goes back to the bathroom, he can’t bare to look at Seungri right now . His stomach is still twisting like he’s going to be sick again when he sits on the edge of the tub and calls Youngbae. He rests his head in his hand, his head is pounding and his brain is screaming.

“I’m on my way and I have breakfast with me, so don’t bite my head off when I get there.” Youngbae says when he picks up the phone. Jiyong’s stomach heaves and he swallows thickly.

“I fucked up, Bae, I fucked up so bad.”

“What happened?” Bless Youngbae for not asking stupid questions.

“Maknae came home last night and I was drunk and so fucking mad.” Jiyong swallows a sob, “I hurt him so bad, Bae, you have to come help him.”

“What did you do exactly, Jiyong?” Youngbae’s voice is calm. “How hurt is he? Do I need to call a doctor?”

“No, I don’t know,” Jiyong swallows, he’s not going to cry, he doesn’t get to cry about this. “He’s crying and I don’t want to go near him.”

“Okay, I’m almost there, I’m calling Daesung and Seunghyun.”

“No-“

“Someone needs to sit with you Ji, and I have to take care of Maknae.” Youngbae's voice brooks no argument and Jiyong knows he's right.

“Okay, okay,” Jiyong’s stomach lurches and he drops the phone so he can lean over the toilet and heave. It’s mostly bile but his stomach still tries to expel its contents over and over again.

When he’s done, he’s shaking and only his grip on the toilet keeps him from sliding to the floor. He can hear Youngbae’s voice speaking softly and Seungri’s softer replies in the living room. A wave of relief sweeps through him that Youngbae is there to look after Seungri.

He must pass out because he wakes to someone shaking his shoulder. He’s asleep, face pillowed on the toilet seat.

“Jiyong, you need to drink water,” Seunghyun’s voice is deep and soothing and he sighs just hearing it. “And we need to clear out so someone else can use the bathroom.”

Jiyong nods and lets go of the toilet, Seunghyun grabs him by the arm and helps him get to his feet, “I fucked up hyung,” Jiyong says, he doesn’t look up, he doesn’t want to see what Seunghyun thinks of him. “I fucked up so bad.”

“You did,” Seunghyun says, and the disappointment is loud and clear in his voice. “But Maknae is strong, he’ll get through this.”

Jiyong knows he doesn’t really deserve comfort right now, but he takes it.

Someone cleaned up the bathroom so he doesn’t have to worry about stepping in puke. Jiyong takes a second to brush his teeth and wash his face so he doesn’t feel so much like death. His head is still pounding and he’s wondering if he’ll need a bucket in his room in case he’s sick again.

Seunghyun helps him shuffle him into his room, the one he often shares with Seungri and Jiyong has to swallow again. He doesn’t think he’s going to be sick, but his stomach is still twisting unhappily. Seunghyun sits him on the bed and leaves. The shower turns on and he can hear voices murmuring in the bathroom. Daesung must be there as well, he’s so happy that their members are there to take care of Seungri right now, Jiyong can’t even imagine what his maknae must be feeling.

The door opens and Seunghyun has two large glasses of water. Jiyong takes one and sips it carefully.  “I know it’s a stupid question, but is he okay?”

“It is a stupid, but yes he’s okay,” Seunghyun says. He sits in Jiyong's desk chair and sips his own water. “His body is hurting pretty badly, but that’ll pass soon. But,” Seunghyun sighs, and Jiyong forces himself to look at his hyung, “He’s already trying to find ways to forgive you, Jiyong.”

“What?”

“He’s saying how upset you’ve been and that you just needed to blow off steam,” Seunghyun shakes his head. “He says he’s fine, just a little sore, but he’s such a bad liar. He won’t stop crying, no matter what he says he hasn’t stopped crying since Youngbae got here.”

Jiyong hangs his head, he’d thought with the plagiarism accusations he couldn’t feel any worse. That sense of frustration and rage that something he worked so hard to make was tainted was the worst thing he’d ever felt. He was so fucking wrong.

“What am I going to do?” Jiyong asks, it’s another stupid question. There’s nothing he can do. He fucked up his life, Seungri’s life, he’s fucked up BigBang, everything that he’s been working his whole life for and he fucked it all up in one night.

“That’s up to Maknae.”

“We can’t leave it up to him, he’ll brush it all off,” Jiyong says.

“It’s up to him,” There’s steel in Seunghyun’s voice and Jiyong swallows his indignation. “He gets to decide what happens and how we deal with this. We’re not taking any choices away from him. Not over this.”

Jiyong nods and sips on his water again.

The shower shuts off and Jiyong freezes when the bedroom door opens. It’s just Youngbae who looks Jiyong over. He looks disappointed, but not disgusted and Jiyong doesn’t know how to feel about that.

“I’m just getting maknae something to wear and then he’s going to take a nap in Daesung’s room,” Youngbae says. “When I have him settled, you and I are going to talk and you’re going to tell me your side of what happened.”

“Bae-“

“I don’t want to hear anything until then,” Youngbae says, and his voice is very controlled like he’s trying to keep his temper.

It seems like forever before Youngbae comes back. Jiyong sips his water and Seunghyun finds him some crackers somewhere that he chews. His stomach is still in knots but that’s less to do with alcohol and more to do with the horrible thing he’s done.

Youngbae finally comes in and sits next to Jiyong on the bed.

“Talk.”

Jiyong sighs, he’s been trying to piece together what happened, but it’s all scrambled. “I was drunk and in a really shitty mood, you guys were gone, avoiding me because I’m an asshole when I’m in a bad mood. I couldn’t sleep so I was just drinking and watching TV, waiting to pass out when Seungri got home.” He takes a deep breath, god it’s fuzzy and vivid at the same time, the feel of Seungri under his hands is familiar, and the feel of Seungri naked under him even more so. They don’t sleep together that often really, Jiyong has plenty of girls for that. But Seungri is always so sweet and so cute and Jiyong has always had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. “He came and sat next to me and I jumped him, which I’ve done before but this time,” Jiyong shakes his head. “I-I think I just wanted to hurt him. I wanted to take my frustration and anger out on someone who wouldn’t fight me back.” Jiyong runs his hands through his hair. That’s also familiar. More than once Jiyong has taken his frustrations out on whichever of the members were unfortunate enough to be in his path. “So, I just, took what I wanted and I hurt him and-“ He doesn’t finish, he doesn’t say that he enjoyed it. That the dark parts of him enjoyed the pained whimpers and the way Seungri’s voice was high and terrified and betrayed while Jiyong fucked him raw and uncaring. God what the fuck was wrong with him.

He meet’s Youngbae’s eyes. “How bad?”

Youngbae sighs rubbing his hands over his face, he looks tired, like he’s aged 10 years in the last few hours. “He’s fine, sleeping, and trying to smile and reassure us he’s okay and that he knows you didn’t mean to hurt him.” Youngbae glares at Jiyong then. “He wanted to come in here and make sure you were okay, Jiyong, just—“ Youngbae growls standing up to pace for a moment before rounding on Jiyong again. “How could you do that to him? You know how sensitive he is. We’re his hyungs Jiyong, we’re supposed to protect him from shit like this happening, we’re supposed to protect him from someone hurting and taking advantage of our Maknae’s innocence.” He paces again for a moment. “We’re going to settle this between us, we’re not calling anyone else in on this. But you have to get your shit together. Anything like this happens again and we’re done. I’ll walk away from this group and never look back.”

JIyong nods, he expected nothing less. Youngbae was so protective of them all, their Maknae in particular. “What do I do, YoungBae?”

“We do what he wants, he wants to pretend nothing happened. So, we’ll go along with that.” Youngbae says. “But you don’t get to sleep with him, or touch him or be alone with him for a long time, Jiyong. Not until we feel like he’s gotten passed this enough that we can trust you with him again. And no more drinking.”

It’s more than he deserves and he doesn’t have anything to say. The rest of the day passes like he’s moving in a fog.  He doesn’t feel much of anything except when he takes his own shower and finds blood on his dick. All the water and crackers he’d eaten come up all over the shower floor. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, so he banishes himself to his room, looking through tracks on his computer to find something to work on so he can take his mind off how badly he fucked up.

He doesn’t see Seungri until it’s late and they’re all shuffling off to their beds. All day the members have worked interference, making sure he and Seungri were never in the same room. Seunghyun and Youngbae taking turns keeping an eye on him, Daesung won’t even look at him and it makes Jiyong feel even worse.

The dorm is almost silent and Jiyong is at his desk, looking a page in his notebook with so many lines scrawled over and crossed out it’s hard to tell there are words on the page at all. It looks like his brain feels. The door to his room creeks open and Jiyong freezes when he looks up and see Seungri standing in his doorway.

Jiyong isn’t surprised, for all that the others are going to try and protect him, Seungri will always do what he wants, even if it’s potentially unsafe.

“Can’t sleep?”

Seungri nods and Jiyong feels his mouth try and pull into a smile, the first one all day. Seungri’s in his favorite pajamas, they’re old almost threadbare but they’re soft and probably Seungri’s favorite piece of clothing.

“I feel like I haven’t had a chance to myself to think all day,” Seungri says. He hesitates for a second before sitting gingerly on Jiyong’s bed. The careful way he moves, like everything hurts and he doesn’t want anyone to know makes Jiyong feel even worse.  Seungri settles himself on the bed like he’s not afraid to be alone with Jiyong right now and Jiyong thinks his maknae is the bravest person he knows. “Can I just sit here for a while?”

“Sure.” Jiyong swallows his apologies and anything else he’s tempted to say to assuage his guilt. Now isn’t the time. If this is what Seungri wants, Jiyong will give it to him.

Jiyong turns back around at his desk and turns to a fresh page. He unplugs his headphones so the track he’s been working on, can filter through the room. The sound is low so it doesn’t disturb anyone else, but loud enough that Seungri can hear it.

Like always, having Seungri there lets him actually make some progress on his song, before he can get too far into his head, Seungri asks him a question that makes his stomach turn all over again with shame.

“Why did you do it that way hyung?” Seungri asks. “I mean it hurts sometimes even when you take your time, but you didn’t even try to make it feel good.”

“I think,” Jiyong pauses, pauses tapping his pen against the page of his notebook. He figures Seungri deserves the truth. “I think I just wanted to hurt someone, make someone hurt like I was hurting. And I thought that even if I hurt you, you would still love me.”

“I do,” Seungri says immediately, and Jiyong feels like he should jump off the highest building he can find. “But I’m really mad at you, hyung.” Seungri says, “You hurt me when you didn’t even have to, don’t you know that seeing what you’re going through already hurts me so much?”

And that breaks through all the rage and powerlessness he’s been feeling, Jiyong feels a tear slide down his cheek and knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he doesn’t deserve this comfort. That he doesn’t deserve someone like Seungri in his life. He swallows the emotion down, nows not the time. He can wallow in his self-hatred later, when he’s alone.

He clears his throat but his voice still sounds really rough, “I should have realized that maknae, you’re right.”  


“I’m tired hyung, can I sleep here tonight?”

“Maknae.”

“I don’t forgive you hyung, Jiyong. I don’t forgive you for hurting me like that,” Seungri says, and Jiyong can hear him shifting on the bed, pulling back the comforter and sheets. “But I’m not going to hide from you and I’m not going to hide behind my other hyungs either.” The bed creaks and he can tell without looking that Seungri’s moved to the far side of the bed, where he usually sleeps. “I’m not afraid of you, Jiyong. I’m not afraid of you hurting me or doing anything to me. I don’t think that’s going to happen again. I’m just,” he falters for a second. “I still love you hyung and I want us to be okay and we can’t do that if we don’t work on this together.”

“I’ll do whatever you want, Seunghyun-ah.”

“Come to bed, it’s late and I know neither of us got good sleep last night.”

Jiyong turns off his computer and the overhead light, leaving the lamp by his desk on so there’s a little bit of light. He climbs into the bed slowly giving Seungri plenty of time to change his mind. Seungri’s body is tense and Jiyong knows that for all his bravado, Seungri really is afraid it’ll happen again, he’s afraid of the things Jiyong did to him. But Jiyong’s not going to point it out, whatever his maknae wants, Jiyong will go along with it. When he’s settled in bed, Seungri shifts into his space, tucking himself against Jiyong’s side and pulling Jiyong’s arm over his shoulder. It’s how they usually go to sleep, with Seungri drifting off first while Jiyong takes longer to fall asleep.

“I am scared,” Seungri whispers after a while, and Jiyong knows because he can feel Seungri’s heart pounding against his side. “But I meant what I said.

“I know maknae,” Jiyong says, he wants to reach up and rub Seungri’s head, and after a moment he does. Seungri goes tense at first before relaxing letting himself be soothed. After that it’s not much longer before Seungri finally drifts off. Jiyong doesn’t go to sleep. He knows in the morning the other members aren’t going to be happy about this.

It’s not going to be okay for a long time. But Seungri is strong and stubborn and Jiyong thinks that Seungri will drag them all to forgiving Jiyong, including Jiyong himself, whether they want to or not.

Seungri whimpers a bit against his side and Jiyong strokes his hand down Seungri’s back until he calms.

He will find a way to make this up to Seungri and his members. Whatever it takes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted to aff


End file.
